


You bet your Ass

by AtomBombBabie



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomBombBabie/pseuds/AtomBombBabie
Summary: The little shit had been testing and taunting him for days, those tight pants and sniper thighs making him hard while that sharp mouth made him angry. All he could think about while taking the rear during this trek, witness to that glorious ass and biting sarcasm, was how he was going to win this damn bet and make the brat beg daddy for mercy till he couldn't even speak the next day.





	You bet your Ass

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my work is Unbeta'd and will most likely have many mistakes. This was 100% just an excuse to write Danse and MacCready with a Daddy kink thrown in... You're welcome.

MacCready grunted, head thrown back and eyes closed to the starry sky while his hips gyrated in an almost graceful, obscenely sexy manner. An endless breathy moan was pouring through parted lips, fingers tangled and unyielding in deep brown hair. The man on his knees choked occasionally on the deepest thrusts but persisted, chocolate eyes lust-addled but still calculating as they took in the young man above him. One large hand was braced against the wall beside Mac's sharp hip while the other openly palmed a bulging erection; the mercenary's knees began to shake with the telltale stress of his mounting euphoria, the noises he made jumping in pitch and volume. It only encouraged his partner of course, the man eagerly tonguing and swallowing around the leaking head of MaCready's cock. With only three more deep thrusts the man was keening and tugging at the hair in his fists in an urgent warning, receiving only a deep throaty moan in reply, which triggered the inevitable.

"OH! Oh fuck! Fuck Danse, fu-fuck AH! Danse!" MacCready's spine formed a perfect arch as he hovered fully off the wall and shouted the other man's name into the night air, shivering violently as the Paladin chuckled around him.

A few agonizing, perfect minutes later the Brotherhood Paladin pulled away with a filthy sound that had the mercenary blushing, casting his burning brown eyes up to lock with the ocean blue ones that were once again watching him. He licked his swollen lips, continuing to rub himself through the orange material of his flight suit, gaze tracking each ridge and line of the young man's chest. An audible swallow brought a smirk to his handsome face. 

"It would appear I've won our bet."

The man visibly shuddered, either in acknowledgment of his fate, or due to the rasping gruff of Danse's voice. His chin dipped and he nodded, pulling his lip between his teeth and taking deep steadying breaths through his nose, his legs still quivering noticeably. Danse grabbed the young man's hand and gave him a tug, making him crumple forward into strong arms that quickly had him on his back in the tall grass with his pants being yanked fully free from his ankles and tossed aside. He pulled his knees together as soon as they were free, his breathing picking back up as he watched the larger man kneel over him, silhouetted in clear bright moonlight.

"I trust you intend to keep your end of the wager?" There was amusement in his condescending tone, and it made the twenty-two year old tense up in indignation.

"Don't fu-freaking patronize me, mungo." He spit before swallowing a whimper as those hands that made him feel ten years younger roughly shoved his shirt further up and began mapping his chest, tracing each dip with palpable satisfaction.

Danse actually laughed at Mac's response, shuffling closer and tugging that bubbly ass against his groin, prying thick thighs apart to fit his hips between them. A frightened breathy gasp made the paladin grind forward more firmly, practically grinning as he braced his arms beside Mac's head and completely pinned the slim squirming form beneath the full weight of his larger body. Their panting breaths mingled and their noses brushed together, eyes locked in a battle of wills.

"Come now, what's the matter baby? Still scared to take a big thick cock in your little boy hole? Or, after all this time, did you fail to prepare yourself for me?" The smaller man's writhing became nearly violent, a mewling whine that neither of them had ever heard before issued forth from his throat. 

"Don't worry.." Danse spoke heatedly into his ear, collecting two delicate wrists into his right hand and pinning them above their heads while the other hand slipped over a jutting hip bone, trying to brace the smaller body against the increased strength of his rocking , "Daddy's gonna take good care of you. You'll be begging me to take your sweet hole harder and faster, over and over, long before I'm done with you."

* * * Six Days Prior * * *

Goodneighbor was a complete shit show, in Danse's not so humble opinion. He logically knew that these ghouls were not much more than horrendously disfigured radiation survivors, but he couldn't stop the roiling of his stomach or the disgusted pinch to his face. Understanding and anger registered in the gaze of those who paid him any mind, but he couldn't care less. He'd blame it on the smell if anyone asked. If it were up to the Brotherhood of Steel a place such as this would be completely quarantined at best; eradicated at the most extreme, though considering what went on in this town, wiping it off the map didn't seem all that extreme. A cesspool of crime, drugs, garbage and sin. It's absolute only upside would be the determination to keep out synthetic filth. 

Immediately upon arrival some fool attempted to extort Nora, he'd of course been put in his place by her before anyone could arrive, but the head ghoul in charge decided to show some Goodneighbor diplomacy to the new arrivals; though he could have just been showing off for the bombshell in a skintight vault suit and raider stomping power armor that had unfathomably stumbled through his front gate. Either way, Danse and Nora's first introduction to the town and it's enigmatic mayor was watching him stab a man to death, his fiery haired second in command leaning on a wall nearby and watching with an air of disinterest. Not long after they were witness to another victim of the lawless town, this one brought on a begrudging respect for the town guards, though they weren't much beyond drug addicts and thugs. Upon renting their room and exiting the Hotel Rexford they passed a loose circle of people making quite a commotion, a nearly beheaded corpse at their center. Nora managed to sweet-talk some information out of the guard while Danse crouched near the body, quickly noticing some synth components amongst the gore. Goodneighbor made themselves clear, they would not stand to have an institute spy in their midst.

The attitude toward the Brotherhood certainly wasn't pleasant by any means, however his organization was still largely unknown in the commonwealth, which meant people sneered but kept their distance. It worked for the paladin, as he wasn't sure he could keep his rations down if someone here wanted to chat. The Memory Den had been blessedly ghoul free when they went in, quickly locating the Doctor they'd heard ran the place, he hadn't even minded when Nora pulled Amari aside to consult with her privately, in hushed tones, his gaze instead noting the one man currently making use of the Den's lounge. Something familiar about his shape, and also the strange way he wore shades even inside the simulation. They were soon waved off, his companion informing him that she had the next piece to the institute puzzle, but that it would be a while before they could move on the tip. He withheld his questions, not wanting his fresh faced knight to feel undermined. Instead he told her that he trusted her instincts and would continue to follow her lead, which earned him a wide grin and a loud if good natured fist to the shoulder.

"So, we've had a long eventful day." Nora announced as they stepped out onto the recently shadowed streets, throwing a giant metal arm around Danse in a show of affection he'd not expected from the woman.

"Well you have already paid for a room in this place, I suppose we might as well use it.." The paladin tried to keep the disgust out of his voice at the idea of slipping into unconsciousness in a place like this.

"Though I appreciate your eagerness to get me into bed," She threw him a smirk that let him know she was teasing, though it did little to lessen his shocked embarrassment at the implication, "I think I could do with a little more winding down, and you could Definitely use a drink. It may help with that stick up your ass."

"I beg your pardon?!" The man looked utterly horrified, his face reddening and mouth agape in astonishment.

"Oh come off it Danse! You think it hasn't been completely obvious what you've been thinking since we arrived? Your distaste is clear, message received. I think alcohol will help the situation." She fixed him with a relaxed stare paired with a toothy smile, "And as I'm on point, leading with my good instincts and all, I absolutely insist you loosen up. Besides, aren't you the one always saying we're representing the Brotherhood out here? We gotta make a better impression on the locals."

Which is how a vault dweller dragged a red-faced Brotherhood paladin into a bar in Goodneighbor, which really should have been the beginning of a joke instead of the direction his life had taken. The Third Rail smelled little better than the urine and blood soaked streets, but the sultry tones that drifted to their ears from the head of the stairs seemed to lure them deeper, in a hypnotic stupor. The daze receded once they were below ground and surrounded by mostly ghoul patrons, at least for Danse it did. The new Knight continued to appear somewhat entranced as she drifted closer and closer to the stage, her eyes glued to the sweet crooning figure illuminated by a spotlight. Human, thank god. Though, a woman? Interesting, something to log for later contemplation. Not that it was an important revelation. Danse considered himself open minded, sexually and romantically speaking; He'd just known Nora was married to a man, and was still a mother assuming the Institute hadn't- Well..

As if sensing his wandering thoughts the woman pulled her attention from the rather lovely singer to focus back in on Danse, "Time to get you liquored up. But first, you need to slip into something a little more comfortable."

"Oh no, absolutely not. Don't even suggest it knight, we are completely surrounded-"

"We're in the middle of town, in a bar, a totally neutral zone. You and I are very likely the most threatening people here at the end of the day. You have nothing to be afraid of Danse." She rolled her eyes as she pushed past him, a quiet grating sound coming from their brushing shoulder plates.

"Neutral zone?" Danse scoffed, though he followed her out of shear stubbornness, "We've seen two people murdered since we arrived this morning."

She gave him a curious glance over her shoulder, something questioning in her eyes, but she continued forward anyway at a slow pace to minimize the clang of their power armor. Danse wanted to ask what that look meant exactly, what was she trying to figure out, but the nearness of the other patrons made him bite his tongue. Several people were turning to look at them as the song crept towards it's finish, one ghoul woman turning entirely around to give them appraising looks.

"Wow, that's some armor. Let me guess, more merc's looking for MacCready? He's in the back." She jerked a withered thumb over her shoulder, rasping voice sounding exasperated though no one had asked her to speak to them in the first place.

Of course with Nora being who she was they steadily made their way right to where the noesy ghoul had indicated. Upon entering the short hallway they began hearing a quiet muttering between two or three parties, the hiss and clang of their suits not seeming to register to the men as they entered, the conversation continuing. In the far corner sat a slim young man in green pants and several layers of shirts, a tattered duster synched closed over his underfed waistline, hat pulled low over shadowed eyes and two ammo belts strapped snuggly around one strong thigh. The other men hovered over him, speaking threateningly about respecting boundaries, pretty standard Gunner trash all around though maybe slightly better armored than most.

His companion moved forward until she reached the back wall beside a couch, the standard hiss of disengaging power armor made Danse break into a sweat but he didn't want to call any attention to her suddenly prone and very feminine form. Her armor closed back up after she'd stepped down and she spared a moment to retrieve the core from it before turning and glaring pointedly at the paladin's giant metal chest. He managed to put off complying with her demands as the men in the corner grew a bit less friendly sounding, the younger of them suddenly standing and barking out an insult that nearly started a fight with the dark skinned gunner. Nora turned, gaze ever watchful and shrewd as she calculated the threat. They seemed to diffuse quickly and before long the gunners were leaving with an unconcealed threat left hanging in the air. That was as long as Danse could avoid exiting his armor though, cringing as he stepped out and the air hit the sweaty spots on his flight suit.

The smile he got for his compliance wasn't quite worth the risk he was taking, but if even the gunners were unwilling to start a bar fight in this place than Nora was right, they were currently the most threatening element. The pair turned around again to find the young man back in his chair, boot pulled up onto the seat as he sunk fully back into the cushion, lighting the cigarette dangling from his lips with a polished golden lighter that he quickly slipped back into his breast pocket. His eyes were still concealed by the hat and tilt of his head, but that meant he wasn't watching them closely either, so he must not deem them a threat despite the tanks they waltzed in wearing. Nora wasted no time approaching the man, her curvy body unfairly defined in that vault suit she was strangely fond of, considering what happened to her immediately after receiving it. She perched herself directly on the arm of the strangers chair, giving him a winning smile when he finally tilted his head back and dragged his eyes up her form.

"How can I help you ma'am?"

Even his voice was young, the drawling rasp a bit uncertain even as his pupils visibly dilated in interest. His fingers hovered near his lips and Danse found himself taking in every detail of this stranger his partner was about to ingratiate herself with. Clear blue eyes that were only just developing lines beside them from laughter or squinting in the harsh sunlight, a striking bone structure that was only emphasized by the hollow set of his cheeks and the strong defined curve of his nose, the supple but slightly dry swell of his wide lips, quivering as he pursed them around the filter of his cigarette. The paladin swallowed thickly, he'd been interested in men before of course, many times, but recently he'd been quite taken with the new knight that'd been assigned to him. It was an uncomfortable longing that he couldn't act on, lest he put undue strain on not just his relationship with the woman, but her relationship with the Brotherhood. This guy however, he was an undefined variable at the moment. And though it was discouraged of all Brotherhood personnel to fraternize with the locals, Danse couldn't help but think that taking a cute boy to a hotel for a night would be far better than jeopardizing his op and companion. Authur would understand at least, of that the paladin could be sure.

"I would certainly not protest to you helping me." Nora joked coyly, placing a hand on the man's shoulder with a laugh, "But before we talk about what we can do for each other, how about a drink? I know I could use one."

She shifted slightly to give Danse a wink before turning back around, "My companion here and I have been traveling and doing business all day, and other than your friends back there this seems to be the quietest, coziest corner available. Best looking company too, until the song bird out there finishes her set. By the way, name's Nora, some people have taken to calling me Blue though."

He clearly wasn't the easiest to win over, but the vault dweller always had this way of disarming people with her openness and uncanny charm. The young man nodded, gesturing to the couch nearby and glancing over to the spot where Danse had been frozen in observation. The paladin shook himself and stepped forward, moving towards the couch and noting how his movements were being tracked with wary caution. Damp orange fabric seemed to squeeze tighter around him as those cautious stormy eyes wandered over his form for what felt like an eternity, but was at least far longer than totally necessary. Suddenly he was realizing that Nora's vault suit and his flight suit had more in common than he'd ever bothered to notice. Probably because his partner rarely wore power armor unless she was heading out on raider or super mutant extermination for that commonwealth militia she aided. He was used to being more ambiguous; not a man, not a woman, just a metal body. An unrelenting juggernaut of steel, meant to be pointed in one direction and unleashed. He could not, however, get off in his power armor, and getting off was exactly what the boy's splayed thighs made him think of. It had been a long and lonely few months, especially if a dirty civilian checking him out was all it took to get his engine going.

"Danse, come and meet my new friend!" Nora continued to light up the room with her enthusiasm, gesturing back and forth between the two men as they openly sized one another up, "This is Danse, we've been traveling together for a few weeks, but I met him almost two months ago when I saved his ass from a hoard of ferals. I'm his hero, no big deal. And Danse, this lovely young thing is.."

Her face was the picture of innocent and sincere welcoming despite the number of small scars she'd gathered in combat, projecting a confidence so radiant that it made other's feel braver in her presence. The stranger actually smiled back at her around the butt of his cigarette, pulling it free and tamping it out in an ashtray resting on the arm of his chair that Nora wasn't currently occupying. He slid his gaze back toward Danse then, smile not quite faded which did things to the paladin's insides, and he raised his hand in offering.

"Good to meet you Danse, I'm RJ MacCready. You can call me MacCready, or whatever's fine."

The paladin tried not to hesitate too long, but it took him a moment to process, and a moment longer to memorize the calluses on those impossibly long slender fingers. They felt strangely cool in his grasp when he wrapped his larger hand around them, giving the young man a strong if lingering handshake.

"A pleasure to meet you MacCready."

* * * Present Day * * *

Danse was desperate to be out of his clothes and inside the man held beneath him, but he also couldn't pull himself away long enough to do that. His cock was so achingly hard where it was shoved against stiff fabric, desperate to pry apart those glorious tan globes he was already rutting against, the pink furl that lay at the center was drawing him like a magnet. He imagined doing so many things to that little hole that was finally all his for the taking; getting his cock inside it seemed the most pressing but there were other things- like fingering him till he sobbed or tonguing him open till he was babbling incoherently with pleasure- that were also irresistibly appealing.

The constant bucking and squirming was only driving their groins together maddeningly, and driving Danse completely out of his mind with the desire to take MacCready apart. The little shit had been testing and taunting him for days, those tight pants and sniper thighs making him hard while that sharp mouth made him angry. All he could think about while taking the rear during this trek, witness to that glorious ass and biting sarcasm, was how he was going to win this damn bet and make the brat beg daddy for mercy till he couldn't even speak the next day. With the way he could feel him hardening again beneath his attention, it might not be too long before that fantasy came to fruition.

Finally unable to resist the gasping writhing thing anymore, Danse pushed himself up and away, using the hand not restraining Mac's wrists to grip the front zipper of his suit and yank it through it's track. The fabric parted quickly, pale skin and a battle scarred chest followed by tight lined abs that quickly shifted into a tantalizingly thick happy trail and disappeared into barely visible black briefs. The squirming almost completely halted as the young man distractedly gazed at the newly revealed flesh for the first time.

"RJ.." Danse growled, rolling his hips forward again and watching the younger man's eyes roll back in thinly surpressed pleasure, "Are you gonna be a good boy and stay still so I can undress and use you properly, or should I just pull it out and show you how bad boys get it, all quick and dirty."

MacCready actually shuddered in arousal before releasing a soft moan with his eyes closed tight and a bit more desperation in the tugging he made at the restraining hold, "Gods! Danse, I can't. I.. Please, you- you gotta stop saying stuff like that."

"I like that," He rumbled in response as he leaned down to draw his tongue over the younger man's neck, tasting his fluttering pulse, "You can be sweet and still for me, can't you baby? Beg me nicely for what you want, and I promise to be so good to you.. your body will never forget the feel of me when I've finished."

Something like a sob broke free from MacCready's chest and Danse sealed their lips together; his tongue winding into the wet warm cavern, exploring the source of all that bluster and bullshit, tracing the paths of those delicious sounds the young man failed to choke down. He released thin wrists and instead got his grip into thick brown hair, tugging the smaller man partially off the ground as he claimed his unresisting mouth. He felt waves of dominance and possessiveness rolling over him again and again, threatening to drown him in his own unbridled lust. This was nearly getting out of hand, but honestly, what had he expected? The snarky sniper had managed to rile him up for days on end, even with this silly wager occupying much of his brain; of course he'd loose all sense and control once what he desired to the point of resentment was finally within his unyielding grasp. The only real mystery to this situation was how much MacCready would be able to take before he finally begged daddy for release.

* * * Back in the private room of The Third Rail* * *

Warm laughter flowed more freely than the overpriced and truly revolting beer, but the three occupants of the back room were still pleasantly toasted, faces more open and colorful than an hour ago. Nora had migrated from the arm of Mac's chair to the couch beside Danse when White Chapel Charlie came back to get their order, she quickly got two rounds sent back for everyone, opening a tab as they planned to drink for a while. About six drinks in for Nora and MacCready, four and a half for Danse as he'd managed to leave a couple swallows of beer in every bottle, and the room gained two new occupants. The lovely woman who'd been singing on stage came back to relax after her last song, a blonde woman sharing her hair cut followed close behind. They introduced themselves, Magnolia and Emogene, and soon the three women in the room had glued themselves to each other, the new additions hanging off Nora's every enchanting word. It was quickly obvious that the vault dweller would not be going home alone tonight, which still managed to sting the paladin a bit, even with his eyes lustfully trained on the boy seated adjacent to him.

"It seems those three are certainly hitting it off." Mac commented almost pointedly, watching with slightly hazy eyes as the two regulars pulled Nora into a three way dance, their bodies bumping and grinding to Sixty Minute Man as it was projected through the bar's speaker system.

"You sound surprised.. She won you over pretty quickly, didn't she?" Danse was grateful for an actual excuse to turn and pay more attention to the younger man, not that he hadn't been paying extra close attention before.

MacCready snorted, reaching toward the table and snagging one of the unfinished bottles the paladin had put back, emptying it in two swallows. He wiped his moistened lips on the torn sleeve of his coat, dropping the empty beer with a clatter and settling back to light up another cigarette. It was the eighth one since the BOS team had entered the room, though he looked far more amiable now than he had then.

"Not that I like to admit it, but I'm definitely the easier target here. Gorgeous woman like that? 'course I'd be on my best behavior, especially since she's loaded and hiring. But those girls aren't ever easy to impress, I should fuc- I should freaking know. She's really something else."

Danse's interest was peaked once again as he heard the man choke back what was clearly meant to be a curse. The paladin personally didn't much like using curses, though they'd found their way to his lips in rare moments of passion. His curiosity mainly stemmed from the idea that an unruly man who was basically a mercenary, killer for hire, would constantly curb his tongue for seemingly no ones benefit. There had to be a story there, but he wasn't really sure he'd get it out of the other man. He may have taken a shine to Nora fairly easily, but he was certainly still cautious and tight lipped about himself in general.

"She is pretty special, I've found myself admiring her interpersonal skills on more then one occasion." Danse offered, a soft smile as he glanced toward the women and than back, "Not falling in love already, are you? I'd be forced to warn you about her long line of admirers patiently waiting in the wings."

The younger man actually laughed at that, "Love? Fuc- uh. I mean, Gods no. Can't say I mind the view, and she seems kinda wonderful, but love really isn't for people like me."

There was a lot to be unpacked from Mac's last few confessions, but the point Danse was immediately taking away was that this lovely thing was free for the taking. Physically free that is, the emotional unavailability was also pretty clear. That was something he could work with. It wasn't as if he wanted commitment or love anyway; he just wanted to bend the pretty little thing over and rail him for a while, maybe get his cock in that plush mouth too if he was lucky.

"I wonder what it takes to get you to curse."

The paladin hadn't even realized he'd allowed that thought to be spoken until the other man turned and gave him a slightly surprised look. He schooled his features quickly, chuckling and letting a grin slip onto his face, putting his latest cigarette out as his gaze turned appraising once again.

"Yeah well, I'd bet my ah- backside that you won't find out anytime soon." He said dismissively, moving his eyes back toward where Magnolia was stroking Nora's arms in admiration and Emogene was plastered to her back, still swaying to the radio.

"I'll take that bet."

Deep blue eyes instantly met heated brown, a sudden tension filling the air.

"uh, what?" Mac ventured, shifting forward in his seat.

"You bet your ass I'd never hear you, or find out what it took, to make you curse." He raked his eyes over the young man's form briefly but openly before locking eyes again, "I'll take that bet."

"You've gotta be kidding me.."

"Are you scared you'd lose? You could always prepare yourself, if that's the case."

The mercenary flushed, his foot falling off the chair to the floor as he moved again, now gripping the armrests with white knuckles. Angered pride and.. something else seemed to war in his expression, his thighs pressing together tightly.

"You're actually- You just want to make a random bet? A stupid bet with some random guy, and if you win you get.." He swallowed somewhat loudly, increasing the tension that much more.

"No, not a random bet with a random guy. A bet with you, for your ass. Why not?" He checked to make sure they weren't being listened to before continuing but the three women were clearly distracted, practically making out on the sofa farthest from where the men now bargained over sex, "You said it, and I happen to like the idea. If it makes you feel better about it, I could make you tell me why you don't curse when I win as well."

MacCready's face was getting steadily redder and his chest was rising more rapidly with his breaths, "If you win."

"So are you accepting the challenge?"

"NO! No, I mean I.. What would I even get out of this pointless bet anyway." He cleared his throat and Danse couldn't help but watch the bob of his adam's apple with hunger.

"What do you want?"

"I... I don't know. Certainly not caps...I guess I'd want a favor. An important favor I could count on you to help with, if I was in serious need."

"That's a very open ended stipulation. I do have morals that could come into play, depending on the favor."

"Could have fooled me." The sniper grumbled, taking off his hat for the first time to run his hand through sandy brown hair, "But I get it. I wouldn't be asking for anything shady or pointless. How 'bout this, If I win I'll only ask your help where excess amounts of ferels or mutants are involved. Also, we have a week before the bet expires, since this can't go on forever. In exchange, if you win the bet, you- you get what you want. Deal?" 

The paladin smirked, extending his hand toward the young man, feeling as though he'd already won somehow.

"Deal."

* * * Present Day * * *

MacCready was taking quick shallow breaths, biting his lips and trying desperately to stifle his noises against the soft grass beneath his face. His fingertips were digging into the dirt and he could feel sweat dripping down his thighs, knees becoming slippery where he was braced. Danse's hands were clenched, one on each ass cheek, spreading him wide as he tongued his sweet opening. Saliva drenched the twitching hole, making it glisten in the soft white light when he pulled back to get a good look at his handiwork. His thumb circled the ring of muscle a few times under his burning gaze, dipping in gently to make the boy gasp and jerk before finally shoving the appendage inside, all the way to the second knuckle. Mac keened, his balls tightening and cock jerking as he tried to pull himself forward while his hips simultaneously pressed back.

"Ready to ride my hand baby? We've barely begun." 

Sucking kisses along the boy's back kept his hips twitching in desperation, as did the free hand that was kneading his hip and thigh before brushing fingertips along his aching length.

"Pl-please.. Danse.."

"The begging tone in your voice little civilian.. It's unbelievably sexy. Almost worth this gods awful wait to get inside you." His thumb slipped out before quickly being replace by two fingers that slid in much more slowly, "It would really be worth it if you'd swallow your pride and start crying for Daddy."

"Uhn!" Mac's lean body jerked away from him as he brushed the small bundle of nerves inside his passage, "Oh gods..Seriously.. Fuh-Fuck you."

The paladin smiled, crooking his fingers and gripping a smooth hip more firmly, making the boy ride his hand as he pummled his prostate. The merc sobbed, his upper body collapsing to the ground, back arched so deeply as he was pushed and pulled around like a child's toy. There was a labored aspect to Danse's breathing now as well, his body dripping with perspiration and desire, hands holding just a touch too hard. His fingers slipped free and he took a moment to brace himself while he watched the slick hole clench with the desire to be filled again. He needed it, needed to pull himself free of his bonds and sink further than skin deep into the boy he'd finally captured. The game had been slow going, lots of fighting and teasing, but what it really took was getting the young mercenary to fully let his guard down.

By the time those defenses slipped Danse was already on his knees, pulling that pretty cock free of its grimy confines and swallowing it down. Those bitten out curses had been music to his ears, and made him hard as steel instantly; a surprising side effect of their wager, considering he normally found cursing distasteful. He hadn't known how much reason he'd been stripped of in this process, but it wasn't going to stop him from fully indulging now that he'd finally come out victorious.

"You're ready little boy, I can see how much you want it.." The large rough pad of his thumb teased the sensitive rim again, "Daddy can give you what you need. Just ask nicely, and all this messing around can end."

MacCready continued panting, mouth open and practically drooling, it was utterly obscene and Danse had to grip himself firmly to stave off a surge of arousal. Dark eyes creaked open, rolling back to try and catch a glimpse of the man behind him, bottom lip sucked between his teeth. The paladin gathered his arms up once more, folding them behind his back and using them to lift his upper body off the ground. Mac whined, head sagging and sweet hole clenching visibly. The older man swallowed hard, pressing his hips forward till his cock rested on the boy's back. He let his hips grind forward, watching as his length slipped up the crack of MacCready's ass, their sweat making it glide so easily over the sun bitten skin of his lower back.

"Say it." Danse growled, leaning forward heavily, his thrusts making the young man beneath him slip on the grass.

"please, Danse please-" He had tears on his face and his member was dripping from all the attention his hole had already received, hips twitching needily as the thick cock slid through his cheeks but never breached him.

Danse bared his teeth, the smaller body still suspended off the ground as he rubbed himself against the soft pliant surface, nails turned in and biting deep in warning now. He leaned forward again, allowing Mac to rest on the ground but still restrained as he pinned him down roughly, cock head slipping down to bump the slick hole. He released the boy's hip and reached forward to get a fist in his thick hair, gripping tight and shoving his face further into the dirt.

"Fucking say it." The snarl was right behind the younger man's ear, a shudder rattling up his spine and shivering over his ribs as he gasped at the sharp pressure.

"Please.." He choked again, eyes squeezing tight as more overwhelmed tears slipped free, "Da-.. Daddy.. please.. I'm going crazy, just.. please Daddy, help me."

There was a feral noise that fell from Danse's lips, something between a growl and a groan that had the tiny opening twitching again. The Paladin's hand released MacCready's hair, placing it on his ass and bracing him as he pressed the head of his cock forward, spit and sweat making the head pop through quickly. The boy shouted, his already tight passage squeezing desperately as he once again attempted to pull his body forward under Danse's weight. It was no use as the larger man held him firmly, moaning and pressing forward steadily, sinking his entire length in against much resistance.

"Fuck! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh- AH!" Another sob broke free as the brotherhood soldier finally bottomed out, long and hot and pulsing with repressed urges.

"Listen to that dirty mouth," The man panted, fingers still wrapped around slender wrists that were pinned to the smallest part of Mac's lower back, "I should have fucked your throat raw so you couldn't offend anyone with that sharp tongue for a while."

The whimper and roll of slim hips caught the older man off guard. He swallowed heavily, pulling out just a couple inches before slipping fully back in, grinding against those firm round cheeks and making the boy quake.

"Oh, you like that idea baby? Want Daddy to fuck your face until you can't even speak? Then I could take my little boy from behind anywhere I wanted and you wouldn't be able to make a sound.. I could fuck you on every surface of this dirty little town, then maybe we'd move on to the police station in Cambridge.. then the Prydwen.."

"Danse..Danse.. Danse!" The merc was panting and whining, his hole pushing at the intrusion like it was still too much for him.

"Wrong, try again."

Paladin or not, his restraint had reached its end and he couldn't hold back, he let go of the boy's arms in favor of getting a solid hold on his waist, fingers and thumbs wrapping around him so tightly that they were only a few inches from touching. The older man had fantasized about and admittedly fetishsized the sniper's youth and shape, but he hadn't until this very moment realized how small the young man would look and feel when wrapped around his member. He kept his hips squared and instead pushed MacCready forward until only his tip remained inside and then yanked the boy back while pushing forward. The first full thrust knocked the wind out of both of them, though Danse recovered quickly and began thrusting steadily, sliding the smaller body back and forth over him like his own personal cocksleeve.

"Oh gods.." The young man croaked, eyes open but hazy with pain and desire, "Oh gods, Oh.. Daddy.. Daddy!"

"There we go, that's a good boy. I'll take care of you baby.."

Danse let his head fall back as he groaned and squeezed his eyes closed, hips slapping loudly against the firm ass he was currently using. The warm taught skin slipped through his fingers as he tightened his left hand while letting the other slide down the sweetly arched spine, coming to rest on a damp shoulder. He shifted forward again, slowing his movements as he spread his thighs wider and draped himself over MacCready's entire back. His tongue slid along the shell of the merc's ear, pulling the lobe between his teeth and sucking softly before moving to his neck and leaving a string of bruises.

His hands released the slim body and instead he braced his hands on either side of the younger man's head, boxing him in and changing the angle and voracity of his thrusts. MacCready tensed dramatically for the first few thrusts, sharp whines coming out on his exhales before he seemed to crack and a loud moan broke from his throat while his hips pressed back needily.

"Talk. Tell me how you feel on my cock little boy." Danse breathed against his hair, dipping further to sink his teeth into the back of Mac's neck.

"Uhn! It's.. Oh gods.. Daddy it's, it's good. It's so intense, I.. Daddy please, I don't know what to do.."

"Just take it, just like that. You're squeezing so tight baby, shit-" He pressed his lips and tongue to evey bit of skin he could easily reach while continuing to thrust almost violently, "I love having you like this, weak for me, submissive and sweet. So fucking pretty.."

Judging by the high pitched breathy mewls coming from the young man's throat, Danse figured his partner was nearing his orgasm. As much as he wanted to go all night, he had to admit he was being milked to perfection by the glorious hole he'd procured. He felt the skin around his balls tightening, a throbbing sensation shooting from the tip of his member all the way to his own hole. Before he could overthink it he pulled out to the music of Mac's protest, flipping the boy onto his back and pressing his thighs to his chest while lining up and sinking back in.

The mercenary groaned as the paladin's cock sunk quickly and firmly inside, and his overly large hand wrapped entirely around his leaking, untouched member. Their eyes finally locked as Danse began setting a bruising pace once more, hand matching his hips. Both the men were flushed and dripping, though MacCready's eyes were sunk so low they looked black in the silvery glow of the moon overhead, while Danse's eyes were wide and observing, crawling over the beautiful young body beneath him.

"Gods you're so pretty baby.. Stuffed so full.. gonna make you drip with my cum.."

That seemed to be all the boy could take, his entire body pulling taught and arching off the ground, hips grinding into Danse's hand as his pleasure peaked. Waves of undulating tightness followed the young man's orgasm, as well as half bitten off shouts, which spurred the older man to pound him through each remaining moment of his orgasm. As he collapsed and shuddered out the final few dribbles of cum Danse gathered him up into his arms, wrapping thick thighs around his waist and gripping the bubbly ass to bounce over him.

"Oh god Danse.. I can't- I can't.."

"Shhh."

The older man's arms flexed as he lifted the boy's entire body and lowered it, groaning into his neck and sucking against the skin roughly, leaving large red splotches in his wake. He braced his feet, holding Mac against him as he laid back, setting the limp form where he needed it to thrust fully inside. He could feel the pressure mounting quickly now as he used the unresisting boy he'd claimed as his prize, their overheated skin sliding together, and their erratic heartbeats syncing.

"You did so good baby, you were so good." He moaned, closing his eyes and holding MacCready even tighter, as if he'd slip away at any moment, "Gonna make you mine.."

"Daddy.."

With a groan and a blinding light Danse felt his euphoria overtake him, the hole around him tightening further to drain him dry. He thrusted up roughly three or four more times, feeling his ejaculation stream out of the tip of his cock, filling the hot cavern with sticky seed. Small moans fell from the younger man's lips at the feeling of being bred, that whispered word still shaking from his throat.

Danse continued holding the boy against him, cock softening slowly but still firm and large enough to stay in place, plugging up the puckered ring. Their bodies cooling in the night air, breath sliding over each other's flesh, raising goosebumps after several minutes of calm and silence.

"Danse?" MacCready's voice sounded broken and weak, a barely suppressed shudder sliding down the older man's spine.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna fucking kill you.."

The laugh that broke the atmosphere was almost as rough as Mac's soft voice, echoing quietly back at them from the nearby vacant houses, sounding like an unrecognized audience to the climax of their wager.

"Baby, You bet your ass. I just won."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Also an actual sidenote, Danse is like 38-40 to MacCready's 22 in this, (I have no idea what Danse's cannon age is tbh) which is why he fixates on their age gap so much. I have a huge thing for MacCready X Much Older Man, which you can see in more then one fic of mine lol


End file.
